1. Field
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, secondary batteries are classified into cylindrical, prismatic and pouch type batteries according to the shape of a case receiving an electrode assembly. Specifically, the cylindrical secondary battery includes a cylindrical electrode assembly inserted into a cylindrical can, and a cap assembly to seal an upper opening of the cylindrical can. The cap assembly is electrically connected to the electrode assembly to allow current generated in the electrode assembly to flow to the outside.